


MC Can't be this Silly and Cute!

by Soaphette



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: But I'll be roughly following the storyline., F/M, Fanfiction from Mystic Messenger RFA (amino), First time writing lolol, Fluff, Noob writing, Omg so much fluff it's over 9000 fluff, Stupid character fluff, Will post on amino first, Will try not to spoil fam I'm really trying, here second.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soaphette/pseuds/Soaphette
Summary: -On Seven's route: After saving you from the hacker unknown, Seven draws a distinct line between you and him.. But fails due to your simplicity and ends up becoming stupid as well(I'm stupid so my characters are stupid as well lolol)





	1. Seven's Spaceship Corner~

*-*-*-*-*

"Anyways, My point is that I'm a dangerous person... So don't try to get too close to me." Seven summarised after the hacker had fled the apartment. He looked stern and serious and it wasn't like him. 

"But... you'll be uncomfortable in that corner.." you asked, concerned.. He had sat down setting up his computers and other complex wires you wern't sure what they were for. It didn't look like he had enough space either. 

"I told you before, but this suits me better. If you have a sharpie, I'm all for drawing a line on the ground." Seven had answered back without looking at me.

*-*-*-*-*

What Seven said really stuck to your head.. Well, not the part where he said he was pretending and faking his whole personality the whole time, but the fact that he said that he feels more comfortable in the corner and is all about drawing a line on the ground to mark his space. 

"I would love to help Seven feel more comfortable.. But how do you draw a straight line for a corner?" You said out loud to yourself, no one hearing in particular. Seven had currently went to the bathroom after he hit a stopping point in his work. You were looking at Sevens little corner he had already made for himself, and the only thing you could think of is that the line would have to be curved. 

But your artistic senses wouldn't let you stop there, as you began to draw a big circle around seven's corner... 

*-*-*-*-*

"Gahh.. I was so mean to her.." Seven groaned while hiding in the bathroom. He had taken a quick break to go to the bathroom to get some time to think for himself... After all, it was really hard for him to concentrate on his work while you were actually physically around him.. Now instead of just glancing at her through the cctv, it was you physically walking and sometimes even skipping past him as you would share what kind of food you had ordered from one of your favorite fast food resteraunts. 

"I got a discount because it was happy hour! Come get some later!" you had exclaimed happily while you skipped your way into the kitchen, holding the boxes of food with you. It was hard for Seven to not smile while looking at the computer screen. Even while he was so rude to you during a stressful time you were still so happy. 

And apparently you still were.. Seven began to here muffled giggles coming from outside the bathroom. He quickly dried his hands with a hand towel and opened the door. 

Seven saw you first of course.. His eyes were always drawn to you for some reason. You were attempting to hide behind the couch, but he could see your brown hair sticking out from the side of the couch. He was wondering what you were giggling at as he walked forward and saw.. 

He was stunned. It wasn't like you had messed with his workstation.. Everything was in its place and nothing had been moved even by a milimeter.. No.. It was the massive drawing that surrounded his work station.. His stuff was sitting inside a big circle as he began to recognize what the drawing was. 

"MC.. Is that.. A ufo?" his brain could barely even believe what his voice was saying. MC had drawn a enormorous UFO with detailed lights and rays coming out from all ends in the colors of red, black, and yellow, just like him. Somehow she had created the most beautiful and artistic corner themed after him.. And just for him. 

You remembered their conversations about how he liked looking at the sky when he felt down, how he wanted to go to space sometime.. And most importantly.. How he wanted to get married with you at the space station. He could feel his face starting to get warmer from the realization of that thought. 

"Yup! You said you feel more comfortable in the corner right? So I thought to help you feel more comfortable! Do you like how I used sharpie?" you cheered, climbing out from your hiding spot to lean on the couch,your brown hair spreading out on it. He could see that you wern't being sarcastic about it at all and genuinely meant it. 

He started to feel guilty about the words he said. All of his words, everything he said was meant to keep you away from him.. And yet now.. 

He could feel his walls starting to break down, piece by piece.

*-*-*-*-*


	2. Soaked Hoodie Fun Time

*-*-*-*-*

" If you really care for me and want to help then don't pay me any attention and stay far away from me.. That is helping me.. Seriously." Seven had scolded you an hour back. 

But now you were troubled. While you did take his advice and left him in the room to do his work and went to take a bath right after, you realized there were no more towels in the bathroom. 

"Dang it.." You mumbled, staring at the wall where many towels should have been ready for you. You knew it was your fault, since everytime you showered or bath you used the towel to wrap your hair and body and ended up never putting it back. As you were wondering what to do you saw Seven's big Hoodie... Hanging.. on the coat hanger on the door.. 

*-*-*-*-*

Seven listened to the water stop running in the bathroom and breathed a sigh. You probably wouldn't even know how much of a mess Seven's head was in as Seven talked to himself. 

"Was I too harsh on her? She actually followed my word seriously after that and didn't bother me.. God she's so cute.. Wait no stop thinking like that you'll put her in danger.. Right now we're both sharing an apartment and she's showering and I can smell the soaps she's using from out here.. STOP THERE YOU'LL REALLY PUT HER IN DANGER NOW... Crap I messed up the coding." 

As Seven struggled not to pay attention to the sounds in the bathroom, he heard his phone ring in his pocket and quickly pulled it out. It was you calling him from the bathroom. Seven prepared himself by putting on his uncaring persona and taking a few deep breaths before picking up your call. 

"Hello? Didn't I tell you not to bother me-" Seven started but was quickly interrupted. 

"Yes yes I know but it's a bit of an emergency. You aren't allowed to know though~! Sorry, but may I use your hoodie? It won't be too long and I promise to wash it and return it." You had said in a sing-song tone. He realised that he had left his hoodie in the bathroom due to a Dr. Pepper Stain and was planning to wash it later and assumed you were going to do that for him. Seven had softened for a moment while listening to your voice before he coughed and spoke again.

"Go ahead if you want. Is there anything else? I'm busy you know." Feigning seriousness was actually really hard for him whenever he listened to you. 

"Nope! Thank you God Seven!" You had sang and hung up. Seven hated to admit it right now, but he liked that part of you that was always happy and silly even though you realised you lived next to a bomb. You were always so cheerful.. Just like his 707 persona. As seven heard the bathroom door creak, his fingers automatically opened up the cctv in the hallway that showed the bathroom door as he couldn't help but be curious as to what you were planning.. And froze. 

You were there in front of the bathroom door, peeking out at him to see if his head was looking your way and breathed out a sigh of relief. You probably forgot he could use the cctvs to see you. There you stood with your wet hair and wearing his hoodie with your bare legs glistening with water and he realized you probably forgot a towel which was why you called. 

"I'm never going to be able to wear that hoodie again normally.." Seven muttered as he struggled to stay in his seat and look normal. His hands gripped the table until his knuckles were white while his toes grinded into the floor which probably left a mark on the floor. He mentally apologised to the house for floor abuse. It was just too hard for seven to resist pinning you to the ground and pulling the zipper down.. 

NO. Seven slammed both of his hands to his face to stop all thoughts and between the cracks of his fingers he saw you turn towards him and wonder what he was doing. By the way you turned away he assumed you thought it was a coding problem. It seemed like a long time to seven before you started heading towards your room.. And stopped at the tall mirror next to the door to your room. 

Rika had left it there to check her outfits in the morning before she left the apartment and seven often watched you do the same. Seven curiously watched you pause as you pulled out his glasses from his hoodie pockets (did I leave those in there? Seven thought to himself) and put them on yourself. Seven wondered what you planned to do looking adorable and cute in his outfit until.. 

You struck a silly pose.. First it was you doing a Elvis pose while looking at the ceiling, and it took all of Seven's willpower not to burst out laughing from watching the cctv in the hallway. Then it was kitty poses as you used your hands to form a shape of cat ears and you tilted your head in the mirror. He could hear your voice whispering from the hallway "Seven wants honey Buddha chips Nya~" and found all of his will to not get you involved with him crumbling as his only thoughts were tackling you and covering you in mini-kisses. He grinned now, continuing to watch you do several more poses before you paused. Were you done? Suddenly though he watched you hesitate, your face turning a deep shade of his hair color before you.. 

Leaned in.. 

And kissed the mirror. 

At that point seven stood up from his chair and stormed straight to the hallway. You were still there, your hands covering your face from embarrassment so you didn't see him until he was 5 feet away from you. You squeeked in terror and tried fleeing into your room before he slammed the door behind you, an unintentional kabedon as he watched you freeze, unable to face him. 

"Mc.." Seven drawled out slowly. There was a long pause before he listened to you ramble a long string of words out. 

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry! There was no more towels in the bathroom and I didn't want to put my old clothes back on well that doesn't mean I don't have anything under this hoodie well actually it does mean I'm naked-" You turned around and started frantically bowing towards seven. You were however unable to catch the growing grin on sevens face while you were bowing. Seven couldn't take it any longer and pulled you into a tight hug. "Eek!" he heard you squeek out from his arms. 

"How should I put this.." Seven began. 

"Yes?" a tiny voice called out under him. 

"When you bow I can see your chest." Seven then looked down at the blushing and frozen you in his chest and laughed loudly. 

"Ahahahahahaha!" Seven pulled his head back and laughed while covering his eyes with one hand. 

"What's so funny?.. Oh.. Me..." you muttered as you wore a indignant face while putting your cheek on his chest. It slowly dawned to you that seven wasn't avoiding you or ignoring you and you started to spread your lips into a beautiful smile that stopped seven's laughing. 

"God.. How can you be so cute? You've broken down all of my defenses with a hoodie and a mirror. Did you plan this?" Seven looked down again at the you who was frantically shaking her head no. 

"I can't help but be hopelessly in love with you now MC.. I know it's not the best time to be asking.. But won't you.. Wait for me..? Untill all of this is over?" He hesitated, not looking into your eyes. And then he heard your response as you hugged him back tightly, nuzzling your face deeper into his chest. 

"Of course.. Luciel." 

*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe I forgot to mention the I copied the title from a manga. Does anyone know what I'm talking about~?
> 
> Come join the Mystic Messenger RFA~!
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/c/mystic-messenger-rfa-amino


	3. MC's Growing Photo Album

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

[Seven's POV]

After I resisted the urge of MC's adorable cosplay of me, we both made the agreement of no flirting until I was able to find and get Saeran back and there was nothing else endangering MC. When I told her that she smiled and nodded so adorably.. And I saved that smile into my memory so I could look at it anytime I want. I also saved the naked MC in my hoodie too. 

But enough about that. 

This whole day, MCs been acting weird again. 

It started in the morning when I went to brush my teeth in the bathroom with the door opened (even though I don't sleep at night it's still a good idea to brush) when I heard a cellphone camera click. I turned around to see MC run away into her room. 

What are you doing MC? 

This repeated while I was eating later, after I refused MC's offer to eat breakfast together. I was eating my bag of Honey Buddha Chips when she took a picture from behind the corner again. 

This is embarrassing MC.. I'm not used to looking good like Zen in his constant selfies so I don't know if I squinted or not when you take pictures.. She keeps running away from me and singing "I won't stop~" when I try to tell her though. 

Stop being so cute.. I want to finish this so I can play with you too you know? 

I just stopped paying attention to it after that.. Or I tried to.. MCs been taking pictures of me while I work and sitting right in front of me while I'm on my computer too. 

"Are you okay with several of the same pictures MC? I'm only wearing a normal tanktop too. "

She furiously nodded yes to my question. I'm not sure why though. 

And then she ordered something from iamazone. I know about this because it came in today. She carried the package from the doorway while skipping past me and almost fell. I had to catch her and the package at the same time. She looked so pretty when she blushed and whispered Thank you to me. I saved that to my memory. She wouldn't tell me what it was though and hogged the kitchen to herself. 

 

She also forgot I placed a cctv in the kitchen too. 

 

It's not like I wasn't working you know? I just had the cctv screen open while I was typing. I just made a few more errors than usual, that's all. 

She was setting up the dining table in the kitchen to look really pretty like those fancy tables in the expensive kind of Diners only someone like Jumin would go to on a day to day basis. It was so cute how she put paper flowers in the middle of the table and cat shaped napkins on two opposite sides of the table. 

You look beautiful even when your in a sweater and leggings folding origami MC!! I sent my thought waves to her but she didn't receive them. I should build a machine that lets people read minds sometime. 

But wait.. Napkins and plates on either side of the table? Candles on the kitchen counter? A full meal cooked by MC that took 3 hours 22 minutes and 7 seconds? 

Is MC.. going to ask me on a date in the kitchen? 

I'M SO EXCITED! But I have to pretend not to know, or else the surprise will be ruined... It's so hard.. My entire bodies shaking from enjoyment. 

I continued to watch her set up wine glasses and take Ice wine ( I remember her telling me about one of the guests who liked ice wine) and pouring it in. When it looked like she was finished she smiled and came out of the kitchen to look at me from behind a wall. 

I pretended I was working furiously on hacking and not like I was looking at the CCTV the whole time. I've gotten pretty good at acting from all the missions overs had to do where I pretend I'm someone else. 

Or maybe too good.. 

CRAP IT WORKED TOO WELL. MC! Don't hesitate and turn around back into the kitchen! Don't sit back at the table and look dissapointed! Shoot what do I do now!? Should I ruin the surprise or wait until she asks again!? 

Ah she drank the entire cup of wine.. Is she okay? Actually did she ever drink before? I remember her 21st birthday only passed like recently before she joined the RFA. 

Ah she's down. Only one cup too.. I'll take a break from my work and carry her to her room..

She's so light.. Her face is all red from the ice wine though. So cute~ My wonderful Goddess is lying on the bed.. sleeping beauty is bad at drinking huh? 

 

Okay next I should go and put all the food mc cooked into the refrigerator. It wouldn't be good if the food went to WAAASTE?- 

Something pulled me onto the bed.. MC was that you? Did I wake you up? I'm sorry- WAAAH Dont pinch both of my cheeks! That hurts! MC~! Stop~! 

"Mr. Tomato.." it was quiet but I could hear MC mutter.. She's still drunk isn't she.. I guess I'll have to endure cheek abuse then. It's actually not too bad. Am I a slight masochist? 

"I'm sorry.." a tear ran down her eye as she said that- WAIT SHE'S CRYING? OhshootwhatdoIdowhatdoIdo- wait.. 

"Who's Mr. Tomato?" Might as well get that out of the way first. If he's her ex then I'll hack into his- 

"My first plant I grew.." she said quietly, looking down. It was an actual plant huh. Not someone's really weird last name. Is she overlapping me with a fruit? Mr. Tomato is okay with this. 

We were both lying on the bed facing each other. She's still squeezing my cheeks though.  
I wondered why a little plant would make her so sad. Should I ask? Or actually nevermind, it looks like she'll tell me. 

"..but then these boys that were teasing me stepped on Mr. Tomato and crushed him." I get it now MC. The next thing you need to tell me is their names and address so I can go send them a whole bunch of viruses- wait owowowow MC that's my hair dont tug that~!

"Mr. Tomato.. Your heads so soft.." I might actually be really turning into a masochist. Oh well.. MC is drunk after all.. I guess I'll allow it for one day. Next time though I'll be the dominant partner okay? 

I think I forgot something important though.. (Author: like no flirting till she's safe rip lol)

Oh well~! She's already fast asleep for sure this time.. I never knew she could be this cute when she's drunk.. We'll have to have more romantic nights with alcohol more often.

I wonder though.. When will she let go of my hair?.. It's been an hour now too.. And my head is actually really close to her chest.. And I can hear her breathing softly above my head.. 

Oh man.. Will I be able to last the whole night at this rate? God why must you tempt me so.. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

[MC's POV]

You began to slowly wake up to the sun's rays landing on your face and groaned quietly. For some reason you couldn't remember anything after drinking the ice wine you had ordered from iamazone. As you began to come back to your senses you realized you were hugging something between your arms.. 

(Why is Luciel in my room!? More importantly why am I hugging his head!?) you internally screamed with surprise and joy at the same time. His face was directly on your chest and his arms were crossed to his own as if he had been in the position the whole night. His glasses were about to come off and you decided to sneakily take his glasses off so that he wouldn't break them. 

And then all of a sudden he wrapped his arms around your waist. 

"Mr. Tomato wants 5 more minutes ~ Mr. Tomato needs more sleep~" he murmured as he rubbed his cheek into your chest even more. 

Your face began to feel warm, but at the very least you were grateful to god for giving you moderate sized breasts that let seven feel comfortable. 

Trying very hard not to wake Luciel up, you slowly moved your arm to grab your phone from your sweater pocket.. 

Opened the camera function.. 

 

And took 10 selfies of you and seven in bed to post on the RFA messenger chat later. 

 

As you tried not to laugh to shake Luciel awake, you still felt a bit sleepy and decided to sleep while hugging luciel for a few more minutes. You leaned your head down to his hair..

 

And kissed it. 

 

"Goodnight, my adorable tomato." and you felt yourself falling back into slumber, unable to see Luciel's smile after you fell asleep. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited it a bit.. I'm practicing this writing idea okay ;-; I'll get better! I promise! 
> 
> Remember to check out our amino community~!


	4. The Laundry Battle

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was morning. You were sitting in front of Seven on the hardwood floor next to the ufo drawing you made days back. You were looking straight into Seven's eyes and him back at yours. The two of you sat in a cross crossed way on the floor as you both held two laundry baskets, gripping tight onto the handles. 

Seven went first. He quickly dove his hands into his basket, searching for a particular item. His hands stopped, and immediately pulled out.. 

A red piece of underwear between his hand... Boxers to be exact.

"How is it MC?!" Seven challenged you. 

You looked at the red boxers in his hands. "your attack was ineffective. Try again." 

"Dang it!.. You haven't seen my secret weapon yet.."Seven dove his hands back into the laundry basket. 

"Take this! White briefs attack!" Seven declared triumphantly, the white cloth forced into your face.

"Seven that's adorable. Your butt will look so cute in tight underwear." You cooed, bending over the laundry basket and moved the white briefs out of the way. Your face was very close to Seven's as you watched his cheeks turn red under his striped glasses. He knew he couldn't get you with his underwear at this point. 

Next was your turn. You sat back down and dove you hands into the laundry basket in front of me to pull out my underwear. You decided on taking my time, building the tension untill you pulled out.. 

A piece of red and white panties that had a cute red bow in the middle. A undergarment that was almost like... 

"Hey Seven, how would you react if I wore these and called myself a present to you?" You said seductively. 

"GAHHHHH! YOU USED YOUR ULTIMATE ATTACK! That's not fair MC.. I'm holding back you know.." Seven cried out, and you both knew that you were the winner in this contest. 

What contest? It all started after you woke up with a hangover after drinking ice wine.. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Seven had ended up in bed with you for the whole duration that you were drunk and you both ended up just sleeping until morning which was what you were told by Seven. As you listened to him talk inside your arms (as you still wanted to hug his head and not let go) you started to smell something.. 

"Seven," you interrupted his sentence as he was talking, " when was the last time you washed your clothes?" He stopped talking and you felt him hesitate to answer between your arms, so you decided to force it out. Well, actually you just hugged him super close to your chest to suffocate him with your breasts. 

"MC!? Stop it! Stop trying to tempt me! I'll talk! Ill talk!" Seven cried between your breasts, his entire face turning red. You found out you liked teasing him very much. 

"I washed it... A month ago." he said slowly, watching for face for a reaction. 

You reacted all right. 

"One month!? That's nasty! Give me them now! They stink!"

"Ehh? Nooo! MC, don't touch my, my everything! I'll do it.." 

"No! They need to be washed! You didn't even have that much anyway so just mix it with mine!" This you found out was true. Apart from a several different colored shirts, he only had like 3 pants that were mostly the same color and his trademark Extra-Large Hoodie. When he said he brought everything he needed to the apartment, you wondered why he brought so little. Now you knew why. 

"But MC... My...under.. I mean.. Everything.. You can't touch those.." Seven stopped at the word underwear and looked away from your gaze. You couldn't help but think it was so adorable of Seven to get embarrassed from underwear. 

But you still had to get him to agree to let you do the laundry, since he was busy with finding Mint eye after all. 

"Hey Seven.." You started slowly, " Let's have a contest." 

"A contest?" Seven questioned. You knew he was confused so you explained it to him. 

"Yeah! Whoever can handle each others clothes the best gets laundry duty. And you can't refuse when you win! Your clothes really need a wash." You told him. He looked back into your eyes and from that michievous glint you saw in his eye you knew he had agreed. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Seven groaned. He didn't know you grew an immunity to men's underwear after taking care of your dad and your brother's underwear.. No wonder you had a confident face the whole time during the contest. 

Well it's not like he had anything against you washing his clothes now that he knew that. He was okay with you doing the chores too, since he was thankful for letting him focus more on hacking. 

He just didn't expect you to take all of his clothes, excluding a pair of pants you had forgotten, while he was showering. He had usually just left his clothes right outside the bathroom and you went and took all of them.

"At least I'm only half naked.. " Seven thought as he put the pair of pants on. Was this revenge for teasing you during the naked hoodie incident? Seven groaned again, wondering what to do. He heard the laundry machine stop from inside the bathroom and decided he could make a run for it to the machine to take it out really quick and put a shirt on. 

Or he could also freeze in front of the laundry room door as soon as he saw you bending over in front of the laundry machine. You were sorting out the clothes into two seperate baskets and looked up when you heard the running. Seven watch you freeze as well, your face turning instantly red as you screamed from looking at his half-naked-and-hair-still-wet state. Seven began to grin, recovering quickly from your reaction. 

"Seven!? What are you doing!?" You pointed at him. 

"Looking for a shirt to wear, since you took all of mine." Seven answered, grinning wider and leading against the doorway. It looks like you only had a immunity to clothes, just not the person himself yet. 

"OhshootI'msosorrysevenhereyougookaytakeyourtimeBYEEEEE" you handed him his basket of clothes, picked yours up and sped out before Seven could count to 2.35 seconds. Seven burst out laughing from your reaction and put the basket down to find a shirt before finding something on the floor. 

"Did MC drop this? What is-" Seven froze and recognized it, his face turning completely red. 

You dropped your red and white panties with the cute red bow in the middle. The one you flashed in front of him during the contest. The one where he couldn't stop imagining what would happen if you had gotten married and you wore that for the honeymoon night- 

And then he had a brilliant thought. 

"What if I wore these for MC instead?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	5. Bubbles~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want feedback ;-;
> 
> If my writing sucks tell me or I can't improve.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

It was getting dark outside, the dark clouds were starting to cover the setting sun. You closed the window blinds and continued to pack your bags with whatever you wanted to bring from the apartment. 

Seven had just broken the drawer with a hammer an hour ago, and you both found something that would end up leading you to the truth of this entire matter you both were involved in.. Now, you both were packing to get ready, and you both only had a few hours before you would leave the apartment. 

You finished packing everything first, before Seven finished, since he had lots of electronic stuff you weren't allowed to help put away. On the other hand he helped you pack as well. He looked so stressed out.. Sitting on the floor organizing his gadgets and computer in front of your bed. You wanted to help him relax but didn't know how. 

You remembered you left a few things in the closet and went over to the closet to open it and pack them until a bag rolled out as you opened the closet. Curiously, you picked up the bag and looked inside. 

Inside was something you had bought to pass the time while at Rika's apartment, before any of the bomb and security system happened. After that you had forgotten all about it. You glanced at Seven again and then at the bag. This would do. 

"Seven~" you called out to him " can I ask you something?" You hid the bag behind you so your hands were free. 

"What is it?" Seven came over, wondering what was up. 

" You know..." you looked down, rocking back and forth on your feet.

"Yes?" 

"Rika's bathtub is really big right..? Way bigger than other apartments.." You started. 

"Mhm, V was rich, so he bought this apartment and specialized it just for her." He didn't know where you were going with this. 

"And well.. Since its a few hours anyway before we officially leave this apartment.." You poked your index fingers together, glancing at him while your headwas down. He was smiling at you so warmly you could feel your face turn pink. 

"Won't you take a bubble bath with me!?" You shouted out couragously, and you closed your eyes, not noticing the fact Seven's smile twitched. 

"...What?" Seven asked, unsure if he heard correctly. 

"A bubble bath!" you called out happily, growing confident by the minute" I bought a box of them at the store before you came to the apartment and like I wanted to use them cause it seemed super fun with a big bathtub and all and then everything happened so fast and I don't know.." You went on a ramble, unsure of if you even got the point across as you looked at Seven who's face had froze from the beginning. It was like he turned into a statue with his arms folded and looking down at you. You took a breath and completed your thought. 

"...I mean.. It might be the last time I can even try it out." you kept yourself vague, but even you could tell Seven understood from the way he thawed out and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a hug. 

"MC.. Are you sure?" Seven cautiously asked. 

"Yup!" you weren't sure why he was acting like that but you cheered up as you hugged him back.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

[Seven's POV]

"How did I end up like this again..?" Seven wondered to himself as his imaginary dark clouds of dissapointment surrounded him on his side of the bathtub. 

"Oh yeah.. Because MC is adorable and shot an arrow into my heart with all her cuteness. I blame MC. It's MC's fault." he muttered darkly to himself as he made a ball made out of soap bubbles to surround him in a bubble cage. 

He thought to himself again though, he should have probably predicted that you wouldn't be thinking the same way he was when he heard "bath" and "together". He surfed the Internet after all. While he has not sinned yet, his mind has already sinned just from being on the internet. 

"Seven~ What's Wrong?" You called out from the other side of the bathtub. He looked up. He could see the cute innocent you looking at him with your head tilted to one side, probably wondering why he wasn't happy. 

He could also see your blue one piece swimsuit. 

He sighed again. At least he got over the depression a bit. It was even worse in the beginning when you gave him his red swimsuit shorts. The tears almost came out of his eyes again just from the thought of it. 

"Seven! Look!" you called out again, and he squinted to focus his eyes on you. His glasses were on the sink counter so while he could still see, it was a bit blurry. 

And what he saw made him wish he wore his glasses. 

You had made a soap bubbled cat ears on your head, and lifted your hands like paws. You had crawled a bit closer in the water to him while keeping your hands like a kitty. The meows you were calling out shot straight into Seven's heart as he quickly regained his train of thought from your adorableness. 

"The Cat God Has Desended! I must hug this super adorable goddess!" Seven said in a mock-serious voice as he tackled you in the bathtub, the water splashing everywhere. 

"Nooo nyaa~" you giggled happily, unable to keep your cat persona while in Seven's arms. 

"Man I can't take much of this cuteness MC.. What should I do?" Seven nuzzled his head into your stomach as you sat on his lap in the tub. 

And then he froze. 

He rubbed his head into your stomach again. He could even see your head above him wondering what he was up to. 

"Mc.. Do you have a chub?" said slowly. His grin forming quickly as your face flushed from his question.

"E-EH?! DON'T TOUCH THAT SEVEN!" You began squirming frantically to get out of his arms but he kept a solid hold on your body with both of his arms as he continued to nuzzle his head into your stomach. 

"Ehh~thats so cute MC~ your stomach's so soft~ don't hide it~ I want to hug it all the time~" He continued to say encouraging words to calm you down and showed you he liked you the way you are: Dense, Silly, and Adorable. You slowly stopped squirming and pressed your forehead to his, your eyes looking into his. 

"...Really?" You asked slowly

"Really." Seven affirmed. Your face was so close to his.. What were you- 

"Hooray!" you cheered as you planted a kiss on his nose and giving him the happiest smile he has seen on you. Seven was stunned again of how adorable you were.. And how he realized you planned all this so he would cheer up. Sometimes he didn't know whether you were smart or dense. 

Right now though, you were super dense, as Seven slowly started to realize the situation. You had your hair in a bun, the stray strands of hair sticking to your neck as water droplets decorated your entire body. You and Seven were super close to each other, chests touching each other. Somehow you had gotten over his half naked self really quick, to his dissapointment. 

More importantly, you were sitting very close to a certain spot on Seven's lap. Seven breathed in slowly.. Closing his eyes..

And then rammed his entire forehead into the wall, shaking the entire bathroom. 

"Seven!?" You cried out surprised, "What are you doing?" 

"Getting ready to get out of the bathtub! I'm done now!" Seven answered happily, all hidden thoughts firmly kept under his shining eyes. You weren't ready yet, and he needed to control himself. 

"But your forehead! And your nose is bleeding too!" 

"Oh my nose?... That's not from the wall MC." Seven wiped the nose bleed as he picked you up and put you off his lap, climbing out of the bathtub. " I still have some packing to do, so be ready to leave soon okay?" He changed the subject so you wouldn't question it. 

"Oh, alright.. But Seven... Did you have fun?" MC asked as Seven felt her eyes watching his back. He didn't turn around. 

"Of course! Thank you MC.. For everything." He didn't need to turn around to know you were smiling adorably behind him as he left the room.   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Extra: after the bath, Seven began to bang his forehead against the wall for several minutes nonstop, trying to achieve enlightment.


	6. MC, I choose you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to a leader in my community: Noona~! She was sad we couldn't do a Pokemon x MMRFA event so I wrote this. C: 
> 
> Come join us at the Mystic Messenger RFA Community~! (not the 45k members one the 400members one lolol)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

You were sticking your head out of the window in Seven's car, feeling the wind go past your face. It was a perfectly beautiful day with the clear sky and the sun shining other than the fact you and Seven were going to infiltrate a enemy hideout.

"I'll think about it when I get there." you shook your head and muttered to yourself. Right now all you wanted to do was enjoy the ride with Seven. 

You turned and looked at Seven who was whistling while he drove in his silver fancy car, a bag of honey Buddha chips sat between you as he casually picked a chip and ate from it every now and then while he drove. Wearing only a white dress shirt, you quickly pulled out your phone and took a picture of him before he noticed. 

"MC" Seven called out while looking at the road. You flinched and waited for judgement. 

"Yes..?" 

"I'm going to stop by the gas station really quick. Do you need to get anything there?" He asked. You internally breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like he hadn't noticed. 

"Nope! I'm good!" you answered cheerfully as you watched him turn into a gas station and sat quietly as he talked to the people working there. 

"Hey.." He turned back towards you as you both waited for the gas tank to fill, " it's going to be a long car ride..several hours even. Are you sure you don't need anything?" Seven looked at you worriedly from inside his glasses. It touched you that he wanted to not let you get bored. 

But you already were prepared. 

"Hehe.. I'm super prepared! Drumroll please~!" you pulled out your purse between your feet as you started to make percussion sounds. 

"Badabadabadabadabadabada.." came out of your mouth while your index fingers tapped your purse. Seven grinned and did the same thing except on his right thigh. 

"Badabadabadabadabada.." 

"Jajang!" you both said the sound effect for the symbols at the same time. You laughed a bit while Seven chuckled. Then you dove your hands into your purse and pulled out.. 

A 3ds.

"Oooooh! MC, I have one too! Let me pull it out so you can add me." Seven turned around and stood up on his chair a bit to grab his backpack behind his seat. In a few minutes you both exchanged friend codes and could see each other on your friends list. You could also see what was each other's favorite games. 

"Seven~ your favorite is Pokemon Moon? I just got Pokemon Sun recently! I haven't played it yet though." You asked as you watched him start the car again, driving out of the gas station. 

"You should play untill you reach a Pokemon center so you can go online. I'll give you something special." He smiled as he drove. 

"Okay!" you immediately turned the game on and sped through the tutorial as fast as you could. You've played a few Pokemon games before so the tutorial wasn't introducing anything super new to you. 

After 10 minutes you whipped your head up from the DS screen. 

"Seven! I'm ready now!" it was probably okay for him to play since you noticed you both were at a long red light. 

"OK. I sent it to you MC. Do you see it yet?" for some reason after you both connected (Guys seven always has Internet ok-b) he was holding back his laughter. You looked at the trade screen and screamed. 

"A SHINY JIGGLYPUFF? ISN'T THAT RARE?" you whipped your head who was smiling at you from his seat. 

"It's not that hard once you reconfigure the spawn rate settings." You heard him say and then pause. 

"Seven." 

"Nope." 

"You didn't-"

"Nope." 

"Hack-"

"SHHHH!" he moved closer to you and put a finger to your lip, " Your not supposed to question it! I just collect shiny Pokemon for fun okay?" You giggled and then thought for a bit as he focused on the road again since the light was green. 

"Why a Jigglypuff of all Pokemon though?" You asked him as he focused on the road again. 

He grinned. 

"Because it reminds me of you. "

"..."

"..."

Then you pounced. 

"YOUR MAKING FUN OF MY CHUB! HOW DARE YOU!" You yelled as you took your seatbelt off and attacked him. 

"What!? No?! MC WAIT I'M DRIVING!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

[Seven's POV]

Seven sighed as he sported a black eye and several bruises on his body as MC giggled next to him. 

"Sorry.." You said that but Seven could still hear your smile. He sighed again. 

"I forgive you. Now let me focus on driving okay?" Seven smiled as You gave him a happy yes. He only wished that... Just a little bit.. 

"Why can't MC's mind be a bit dirtier..?!" 

He wasn't talking about your chub when he mentioned his jiggly puff joke. He was talking about your chest. Why didn't you understand that jiggles = chest? Was it only him that thought that way?He needed you to be more dirtier. 

It wasn't too hard right? Usually past the age of 20 one would rarely find someone as innocent as you that wasn't even used to men. It worried Seven nonstop about your safety. And also himself. 

"I won't be able to use any of my dirty jokes if this keeps up.." He glanced at you again. You were training your Shiny Jigglypuff on some route outside of town. Then he noticed you shiver. 

"MC.. Arn't you cold? Here.. You can use my hoodie. It's behind your seat." Seven called out to you. You nodded and turned around to grab it and cover your entire upper body with it. 

"Hehehe.." 

"What's wrong MC?" Seven heard your giggle and glanced at you. 

"Nothing.. It just smells like you." you said as you gave him the sweetest smile ever.

He slammed on the gas. 

Seven was trying to resist your adorable little body's temptations, but it was getting harder and harder for him each time. You yawned and didn't notice the trees becoming a blur through the tinted windows. 

"Seven... I'm going to sleep for a bit. Wake me up when we get there okay?" you adjusted your chair to lean a bit and faced your whole body towards him. 

"Yup. Okay. Sure. No problem. Goodnight MC. " Seven managed a few short words before you smiled and close your eyes. 

The only thing that Seven could see was the digital clock on his car. He mentally calculated 3 hours left until you both reached your destination. 

He would have to drive for 3 more hours while your head was faced toward him, your soft snoring reaching his ears, and your bare legs sticking out of from under the hoodie. 

He mentally planned to teach you little by little about this but.. 

"I don't know if I'll stay strong till then..!" Seven cried in his head, tears streaming down his face. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	7. One Big Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roughly following story plot.. 
> 
> THERE'S NAME SPOILERS BACK AWAY NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE THE ROUTE YET. 
> 
> *alarms blaring*
> 
> Otherwise.. Go ahead and read ^^

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The door was locked. The person you and seven were looking for the whole journey ran when he couldn't handle the truth. You and seven tried to go after him, but the door had automatically locked you both in. Seven was currently connecting his labtop into the door to hack into it and open it from there. 

You both had also updated Jumin, the only person currently in the messenger chat waiting for your news. The process would take 1 hour at the earliest, maybe 2 hours at max, but you both would get out of that building safely. No matter what, you and Seven would go after the one who ran from you both. The truth will be told and finally Seven would be able to reunite with his family again. 

For now though, as you sat near Seven as he watched the computer do it's work, you noticed his hunched back, his stuff shoulders, and his grim face and knew he wasn't able to keep calm. Even though Jumin had said getting nervous was poison for situations like these, Seven looked stressed. Even the prank call to Jumin only lessened his stress a bit. 

You rummaged through your purse and pulled out the only way you knew how to cheer Seven up.. Through art. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

[Seven's POV]

"Seven, do you mind if I lean on your back?"

"Sure." he was too focused on the computer screen to pay attention to what you were doing. All he knew right now was that he had to chase after him.. Saeran. 

How could this have all happened? Right now, the most important thing he needed to do was to chase after him. Hurry.. Speed up the process.. So he could get to Saeran sooner. 

And then he heard small scratching noises on the ground. He turned slightly to face you.. And saw what you were doing. 

"MC.. Is that chalk?" he asked, not sure what you were up too. 

"Yup! I had some spare in my purse." You cheered happily. You seemed to be drawing something on the ground but it wasn't complete yet.

"Hey Seven.. Do you mind if I talk for a bit?" you glanced at him once. He nodded, letting you do your thing. 

"When I was little, my mom always liked that I loved to draw..she would pick me up and praise me for every drawing I did. She often told me that the most important thing for me to have is to be happy, kind, and positive about life." Your drawing started to form on the ground, showing three figures. 

"After she.. Left, the rest of the family didn't agree with me wanting to be an artist as a career. My drawings were okay, but there were better artists out there. I accepted it, but I began to find other ways to be creative, even throughout college where I was going for a normal job, I found lots of ways to make new and interesting things." Seven watched as the three figures turned out to be you, Seven... And Saeran. Seven's little brother. 

"Seven.. Saeran will understand. We will catch up to him, and tell him the truth. He'll join our little family of two and turn it into three." You started adding more to the drawing. Seven picked up an extra chalk and began to draw with you. His body less tense than before.

"We'll add a 4th member to our family: Elly the 4th." You continued as you drew a white cat next to Seven. 

"Jumin would be super angry about our cat's new name. " Seven chuckled as he drew an angry Jumin to the side. 

"Zen would be sneezing every time he came over to our house~" you giggled, drawing Zen sneezing next to the cat. 

"Jaehee would take pictures of Zen, even if his snot was running out." a drawing of Jaehee appeared in the family. 

"Yoosung would teach Saeran how to play LOLOL. But even if they teamed up against you you would still win." a Yoosung stood next to Saeran with a big smile. 

"V..." Seven stopped, remembering what happened. He felt awkward for even saying V, the man that tricked him and his brother in the first place. But you didn't mind. 

"V will have to fulfill so many favors for lying to you so much. For every lie he told he must get you one bag of Honey Buddha Chips~!" You cheered. Seven watched in amazement of how you drew a V struggling to carry bags of Honey Buddha Chips. You always were able to cheer him up no matter what the situation was. He was able to feel that with you around, anything was possible. But for some reason.. Your drawing wasn't done. 

"And maybe.. After all of this is over.." You began to draw a child next to yourself, holding your hand. Who was-

"We could add a new member to our family." 

Seven's mind failed to work for a few seconds before he realized the meaning behind your words. His face flushed with the thought of not being able to hold back even inside a enemy hideout. He turned around, and you fell into his chest due to you leaning on his back. As he pulled your puzzled face closer to him.. 

The computer sounded out a small ding, signaling that the door was successfully unlocked. You quickly got up from Seven and opened the door. 

"Seven! Let's go!" you called out in joy, happy that you both were finally free. You were unable to see that Seven was still in the same pose, his mouth twitching at the thought of being interupted by his own device. He would have to wait until another day. 

"Alright. Let's do this!" Seven stood up and grabbed hold of your hand as you both began to make a dash out of the building. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC needed backstory -b
> 
> Art request~! Draw this mmrfa fam <3 and give it to Soaphee from the MMRFA amino community~~~~


	8. Mission MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's borderline perverted so tell me if I have to change it to mature lololol
> 
> Guys I can't write smut please don't reply on me for that

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

[Seven's POV]

Seven parked in front of an old building he found through his computer. It wasn't the best, but it would have to do. Seven knew that they wouldn't stay there long anyway since they had to be on the go when morning hit. 

Seven went to unpack the bare necessities from the car to put it inside. The house he found was still in good shape and in working condition, but it was kind of small. Although he made sure it had heating and electricity, there was only one queen sized bed. Looks like he would take the couch tonight. 

Seven finished carrying the last of the luggage inside and went back to the car. He opened the passenger seat door, knowing you would be asleep inside. He leaned down and put his face very close to your ear... 

" RUN! THERE'S A FIRE!" rang loudly through the forest. You immediately woke up and ran into to the house past Seven screaming for 10 seconds before you realized where you were. Then he walked into the house as well, laughing as he held his stomach. 

"Kuhahahaha... MC.. Your hillarious." 

You turned around, your cheeks puffed out signify img that you were adorably angry at him as you beat his chest lightly with your fists. 

"Bad Seven!"

"Waah~"

"Say sorry!" 

"I'm sorry~"

"Don't do that again!" 

"I won't~ I promise~"

"You have to help me on Pokemon later!" 

"I will~..wait-"

"Yahoo! Thank you Seven!" You cheered as you tricked him into grinding for you, "No hacking either!" He smiled as you hopped away giggling. He didn't mind that he would have to help you level either, since to him it was easier than working anyway.

Thinking about his job, he began to get his mind back on track and proceeded to explain with you details about the house. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

"..basically I can get this house connected to the Internet through my hotspot, but the heater is kind of weak." Seven finished explaining 10minutes later as you both were updating the RFA on what happened. The two of you sat at the small table next to each other holding your phones. 

"Then you have to be my heater Seven." You said normally while saying bye to the RFA members. 

"..what?" Seven thought he heard incorrectly, almost dropping the phone. 

"I mean.. Men have more body heat, so you need to warm the bed so we can sleep together! That way it's more warmer!" You smiled innocently. You didn't notice how Seven had a brain fuse explode inside his head as Seven was about to protest but then decided against it. 

Wouldn't this be the best time to teach you about men anyway? It's now or never.. 

"I'll go take a shower first Seven. You make the bed!" you called out to him while he was thinking. By the time he looked up, it was too late. You had already left the table and went into the bathroom. 

Plan A: Teaching MC Early on.. Fail. 

Move on to the next plan Agent 707.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Seven listened as you exited the bathroom, humming to yourself. As you were making your way towards the bed, Seven got off his computer, ready to talk to you. 

Initiate Plan B: Give MC one last chance. 

"MC~ I happened to find electric heating blankets in the car~ it's fine if I don't sleep with you now. Isn't that great?" Seven grabbed the blankets that he kept in his car after a last mission where he slept outdoors in the snow. With this you wouldn't need him anymore and you would still be safe. 

He didn't expect you to look sad. 

"Ehh? MC what's wrong?" He dropped the blankets and hovered around you rapidly, scared that you might cry. You looked up at him with unintenional teary eyes. 

"I thought since we already slept together once it would be fine this time.." 

"Well.. that.. MC you were drunk from the start and.. I don't think-" Seven hesitated, not sure what to say. 

"I just wanted to cuddle with you.." 

"But MC-"

"Does that mean we can't?" You looked at him with an even more tragic face. 

"..."

"..."

"............"

Plan B: Fail. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Seven sighed to himself internally.. This looked like was going to be one of his hardest missions left. It was almost like the time he was at the Last boss in LOLOL with Yoosung and Yoosung accidently went AFK on him due to his mom coming over suddenly making him solo a boss all by himself. Seven got revenge on Yoosung so hard after that. 

He was now lying in bed next to you as you snuggled dangerously close to him and being all adorable. You just wanted to be next to him for a bit before he took a shower so he joined you, but it was already getting hard to resist. 

Time for Plan C: Try a roundabout method. 

"MC.. Can I say something?" He spoke slowly before you nodded. 

" Tonight.. might be our last night.. Or.. We might be able to spend the rest of our lives together." 

"I don't know if tonight is our last... I just want to do one thing." 

"Can I.. be a bit selfish to you? I want to leave on you evidence.. That I existed." Seven said as he watched as your mouth opened to answer him. 

"What do you mean by Selfish?"

"..."

"..."

Plan D. 

"I want to do you. "

"..........."

"Wait.. EHHHHH? " you shouted as your face turned completely red and squirmed. A wave of relief washed through Seven as the glorious feeling of you finally understanding what he felt this whole time. 

And from Seven's 1 second of happiness came the next few seconds of despair. 

"I refuse." you said as you shook your head

"..."

"..could you tell me the reason why?" Seven asked slowly, controlling the complex emotions that ran through him right now. 

"Well..."You hesitated as you looked around before you reached up to whisper in his ear. 

"I want to be able to walk tomorrow." 

At that point Seven threw the blanket off the bed, making sure MC's side of the blanket stayed on. 

"I NEED TO GO TAKE A SHOWER." Seven shouted as he heard you call out in confusion. That wasn't important though. Right now he needed to run to the bathroom and make a phone call while he turned on the shower to freezing cold. 

He tore his clothes off and called the number one expert he could talk to at midnight as he stood under the freezing cold shower. 

Begin Plan E. 

*ringring*....*click*.

"Hello?" the voice called out. 

"Jumin? It's me, Seven." 

"Did you need something urgent? It's the middle of the night.. Is that water running I hear from your end?" Jumin sounded confused. 

"Don't worry about it. It's an emergency." Seven said hurriedly. 

"Got it. Tell me what you will require. Money? Bodyguards?"

"I need you to kill my emotions with one quick sentence. Your good at this. Please." 

"..."

"..."

"Think of your brother." Jumin said seriously, unsure why it was needed. 

"...omg.. Jumin It worked! IT SHRUNK!" Seven cried out happily. 

"Shrunk? Seven what are you-"

"THANK YOU! I may call you again later. Goodnight!" Seven said quickly as he hung up the phone. At least one of his plans had succeeded. Now he had to go back..

Back to that bed. Seven began to repeat the remaining 50 plans that he had came up with the deal with the situation as he put his clothes on. His eyes narrowed as he began to get serious and opened the door. 

"Let's do this." Seven muttered. It was going to be a long battle. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long~! Had to make an amino event. Come to our community of you want to participate! :D


	9. The Most Deadly Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heey!.. I didn't expect to be not uploading for this long. 
> 
> It was that mindset of "I'll do it tomorrow!".. And then two weeks passed. 
> 
> I was busy with MMRFA Amino okay ;-; right now we're having an YOI x MM event! Come check it out! http://aminoapps.com/p/nfwsy6

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

The sun rose, filling the room with warm streaks of yellow, covering the blue striped walls in the room. The white kitty meowed over to her owner to sit on his lap as he ate breakfast, but instead was picked up and put on a high class chair across her owner. She gave in and started eating the food in front of her when the two started to hear the owner's phone ring. He quietly put down his utensils and picked up the phone. 

"Good Morning MC. Did you need any backup?" Jumin spoke quietly into his phone. 

"Nope! I just called because I realized I hadn't thanked you for the package I requested of you a while back. Thank you so much for buying it for me!" A happy cheerful voice could be heard from the phone's speakers. 

"I would have desired to pay you something else like money since you did take up the role of Guest Coordinator for the RFA party. Even if you will not be able to come to the party you have already helped us enough. Let us take it from here... *sigh*." Jumin sighed as he watched his Elizabeth the Third finish eating and hopped off her chair. 

"Jumin.. Are you okay? You sound really dead tired." You asked. You would probably be more surprised if you saw his messy state and dark circle under his eyes. 

"Of course.. I was actually planning to get a long amount of rest a few hours ago but Seven stopped me from sleeping all night." Jumin's face began to turn dark as he remembered what happened last night. 

"Eh? What happened?" Your confused voice came out. 

"Well.. -" Jumin began, planning on telling you about how he was used by Seven to calm down Seven's raging emotions untill he heard you whisper, probably to someone else next to you. 

"Seven? [Stop] [Talk] [Now]? [Time] [Two] [Go]?.. Oh." Jumin listened as you were trying to interpret Seven's apparent gestures. He smiled in dark humor of how much Seven was trying to not let you know the full story. 

"It looks like you are busy MC, let me know when you need help okay?" Jumin began to end the conversation, untill he had one more thought. 

"Oh, and MC?" 

"What is it Jumin?" 

"Tell Seven.. he owes me one." Jumin spoke as he broke into a rare smile. He hung up the phone and turned to Elizabeth the third who was waiting patiently for him. 

"Now Elizabeth... Shall we go back to sleep?" Jumin walked as Elizabeth followed behind. Jumin quickly fell asleep to recover his lost rest. 

It would only be in the near future that Jaehee would make a call to Seven screaming at him for ruining her Boss's sleep leading to more piles of work on her. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Seven? What did Jumin mean when he said you were keeping him awake all night?" 

"Ah that? U-uh it didn't mean anything! Did you memorise the plan yet?" Seven avoided into your eyes and changed the subject as you both sat at the table. A paper was spread out in which Seven detailed everything he would be doing. Seven didn't give you any hard tasks. The only things you had to do was to lure Vanderwood into the car so he'd get inside... And... Drive.. 

You sighed.. And you noticed Seven caught that right away. 

"MC.. What's wrong?" 

"Hey.. Seven.. I have a secret I need to tell you.. Okay?" you leaned in closer to his ear and giggled when it turned red instantly. 

"W-what is it?" 

"To be honest with you.." You stopped joking and looked down at your lap, " I'm kind of bad at driving.." And you weren't lying.. You were kind of bad at turns and parking and none of your friends ever wanted to sit in a car with you around. You understood their feelings, but you were also sad that no one was willing to try to teach you. 

Seven stopped for a moment and smiled as he drew you in closet for a hug. He nuzzled his face into your hair as he spoke. 

"MC.. That's so adorable.. It's okay. I'll change the meeting place just for you okay? It'll have straight roads that you can drive on." Seven smiled and let you go after he finished talking. He turned off the remaining lights in the house and turneds towards you. 

"Alright. Here we go. Are you ready MC?" 

"Yup!" 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

You sat in the car, watching Vanderwood stand next to Saeran. Seven himself was pretty convincing in his act. After you said your line, Seven pretended he didn't want to involve you in danger so that Vanderwood would be convinced to get in the car. You watched as Vanderwood opened the door and sat in the front seat of the car. You also saw Seven behind Vanderwood from far away punch Saeran in the stomach. 

"One hit KO.." you thought to yourself. 

You tried to keep calm as Vanderwood was sitting next to you, waiting for the information. All you had to do was press the button on the radio.. Seven also had hidden it from Vanderwood that you were in a phone call with him right now, so he could hear everything you two would say. If Vanderwood tried anything, Seven would immediately dash over and knock him out. 

You raised your hand towards the radio.. And turned it on.

"Never gonna give you up~" 

"Never gonna let you down~"

"Never gonna run around and desert you~"

"Never gonna make you cry~"

"Never gonna say goodbye~"

"Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you~"

You: "...."

Vanderwood: "...."

Seven who was on the phone: "...."

Saeran: "...." (Already knocked out)

Vanderwood turned to the right to glare at Seven who's mouth was twitching outside the car and was about to grab something in his pocket.

"Agent 707..how dare you Rickroll me in a situation like this!?" Vanderwood shouted angrily. 

"ACK!! Vanderwood time out! MC pressed the wrong button. That one's for trolling my friends in the car. Press the one to the left! DON'T TASER ME!" Seven spoke quickly trying to explain, and panicked when he saw the taser. 

Your face turned pale and you put your hands up to cover your face.. You assumed you knew how to turn a radio on, but didn't expect you would mess that up. Had seven been any slower in his response things might have turned out really bad.

"I didn't mean to~~~~" you fell into an imaginary spiral of doom while Seven and Vanderwood were talking. 

After a while you snapped out of it though, and realized the deal had been done. Vanderwood had agreed to betray the secret agency and was convinced by the documents Seven had made for him. He still looked angry from getting Rick rolled though. 

But now everything was happening too fast. Seven immediately bolted into the car's backseat with Saeran and shoved his dear brother down into the back seat. 

"Hurry up and start the car!" Vanderwood shouted. You quickly started the car the best you could and started driving before you heard a gunshot. Seven shouted in pain. The car was still moving and the men were getting close to the car, but all you could think about was how Seven got shot. First you messed up on the radio and now because you started the car late Seven ended up getting shot. 

Your mind snapped. 

"How dare they.. HOW DARE THEY TOUCH MY MAN!" Your growls turned into shouting as your anger began to grow, gripping the steering wheel tight. 

Seven instantly turned to look at you from the back seat in confusion, "What?"

"Take the wheel Vanderwood, I'll handle this!" Vanderwood instantly grabbed the steering wheel the moment you let go. The men were only 5 feet away from the car, coming close fast. You grabbed something in your bag and pulled down the window just enough to throw something out. 

Then you breathed in and shouted in the loudest voice you could muster. 

[B]" INCOMING GRENADE!"

All men that had appeared to chase after you and Seven instantly ran the opposite direction and hit the ground. The round object you threw out rolled on the ground as you and Vanderwood quickly drove the car away from the men. 

After 10 seconds and there still was no explosion. The men became confused and looked up from the ground. The round object that was supposed to be a "Grenade" was...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

"A bath bomb!?" Seven and Vanderwood shouted. 

Vanderwood smirked as he sat next to you. Seven was sitting in the back, his face pale, but smiling at you. You explained to the two of them how you had leftover bath bombs from the time you were taking a bubble bath with seven and threw that at them. 

Vanderwood whistled, "Wow, no wonder the bastard sitting in the back betrayed the agency for you. Hey, why not date me instead? I'm definitely a better catch than he is. He can't even cook or clean." Vanderwood turned towards you, giving you a charming smile. Seven instantly glared into the back of vanderwood's head and was one second away from punching Vanderwood out of the car untill you intervened. 

"No thanks. Your not my type." You responded smoothly.

"Haha~ I was joking sweetie. By the way, what's your type then?" Vanderwood chuckled as he kept the conversation going. The car was stable again and Seven and Vanderwood had calculated that the people chasing them wouldn't be able to catch up. 

"My type is a Red headed man in his early 20s with the cutest yellow and grey striped glasses in the world. He also has the sexiest build of all the men I know and wears a oversized black and yellow hoodie, though I'd be okay if he wore a black tanktop since it shows off his arms. He's also a super funny guy that makes no one like him with his jokes except me, that way I have less competition. He's also super shy on the inside too." You continued to go on and on about Seven's qualities while a certain person sitting in the back started to flush red from your detailed description of him. You were too busy talking and driving to notice how Seven was slowly sinking lower and lower into is seat, head burying into his hoodie while his hands covered his face. Vanderwood glanced at the slow death Seven was experiencing and smiled. You stopped mid-sentence and remembered Seven was shot in the arm. 

"Vanderwood drive for me. I need to go bandage Seven's wounds." You turned towards Vanderwood seriously. 

"It's probably better if I didn't. He'd die faster that way." Vanderwood grinned, knowing exactly how Seven felt. 

"MC please just let me bleed~~~" Seven cried mournfully in the back. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Extra: Phone call between Jumin and Seven at 3am in the morning. 

Jumin: "*picks up*.... Seven. This is the 5th time you've called me tonight. I blocked your number on the 3rd. How do you keep calling?"

Seven: "I hacked from my phone. Anyway.. "

Jumin: "... "

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be slowly posting from my animo community~ so it'll take a while to get here. Come join us if you want to have fun! 
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/c/mystic-messenger-rfa-amino


End file.
